SaKi
by Yashi-verde
Summary: 1 encuentro importante entre Inu y Kikyo.Kagome lo ve por una trampa y decide irse pero con la ultima persona que se imaginan, descubriendo q nada es como parece y q el DESTINO nos tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas- sesskago y yashi!
1. Fue sin querer

"Saki":  
  
Primer capítulo: "Fue sin querer" Por: YASHI  
  
"Kikyo..." Sólo ese nombre pasó por su cabeza y bastó de un minuto para que saliera corriendo lo más rápido que podía a través del espeso bosque en su búsqueda.  
  
Mientras, en otra mente resonaba su nombre... "Inuyasha... ven, por favor, no.. no quiero morirme sin decírtelo..."  
  
-Ya basta, Kikyo, es hora de que termines tu misión en este mundo. Dame la perla y muere, pero esta vez para siempre...  
  
Kikyo:-No, maldito. No hasta que vea a Inuyasha una vez más.  
  
Naraku:- ¿Crees que él puede salvarte? ¿qué aún te ama lo suficiente como para venir por ti?  
  
-Quieres apostar??- la voz de un hanyou de ojos dorados lo interrumpió.  
  
- Inuyasha...-Kikyo sonrió después de mucho tiempo. Por fin aclararía todo con él, allí estaban los tres, Naraku, Kikyo e Inuyasha, por fin, después de 50 años...  
  
Naraku:- Vaya, nos volvemos a ver, Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:- Basta de palabras y tonterías... peleemos de una buena vez.  
  
Naraku:- No... todavía no es el momento. Además creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar... Ah, Kikyo, me olvidaba... gracias por la perla -diciendo esto y con una sonrisa maliciosa, Naraku se elevó por el cielo, envuelto en su veneno.  
  
Inuyasha:-Kikyo...  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha... Creí que no vendrías esta vez... es que yo...  
  
Inuyasha:- Yo ya he olvidado. No te juzgo por intentar matarme... Sé que el dolor y el resentimiento permanecen en tu corazón aún después de cincuenta años y de saber que ese no era yo... Kikyo, yo jamás te haría daño...  
  
Kikyo:- Lo sé, Inuyasha, lo sé... Yo tampoco quise... -las lágrimas aparecieron por primera vez en el rostro de Kikyo. Ella nunca se había sentido así o quizás, nunca lo había demostrado- Te juro que yo no quise sellarte con esa flecha ese día, yo lo único que deseaba esa tarde era estar para siempre a tu lado... Nunca imaginé que terminaríamos así, que yo terminaría así...  
  
": SIN QUERER ME ASOME APENAS PARA VER SENTI QUE NOS QUEDABA UN TIEMPO DE EMPEZAR, QUIZAS DE OTRA MANERA TAL VEZ UNA VEZ MAS DEJE QUE EL CORAZON VOLVIERA."  
  
Inuyasha:- Quizás todavía no hayamos terminado, quizás el destino nos depare otra cosa... juntos- y diciendo esto la abrazó de una forma todavía más dulce que las otras veces, como temiendo que Kikyo se fuera como lo hacía siempre... Deseaba sincerarse con ella, no había otra manera, sino, nunca viviría en paz...  
  
"SIN QUERER ME INVENTE UN MUNDO DE LOS DOS JUGABA QUE LLEGABAS REPLETA DE MI AMOR ..."  
  
- Inuyasha...- Kikyo sintió ese abrazo como nunca lo había sentido- Lo pintas todo tan bonito, como un sueño... pero algunos sueños simplemente no se hacen realidad y nosotros lo sabemos...  
  
"VOLANDO EN ESE ABRAZO, ME TRANSFORMABA EN SOL NO TODO ES SOLO SUEÑO, NO TODO. .."  
  
Inuyasha:- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que más allá de Naraku, que después de todo lo que nos toque vivir hasta que logremos vencerlo, no se puede volver a intentar?  
  
Kikyo:- Inu...yasha... No, sabes que yo... yo no puedo permanecer en este mundo contigo, además... nuestro tiempo se esfumó, se nos fue...  
  
"AMOR, NO PUDO SER, SIQUIERA SIN QUERER AMOR, UNA VEZ MAS YA NO VALE INTENTAR..."  
  
Inuyasha:- Pero aquél sueño de ser felices juntos... Kikyo, ¿te has olvidado de ese día? Soñábamos con lo mismo...  
  
"AMOR, MI ULTIMO AMOR... CONTIGO SE ME FUE EL SUEÑO DE UNA VEZ, PERDON FUE SIN QUERER..." Kikyo: Claro que no lo olvidé, lo recuerdo todos los días... Siempre vuelvo a pensar en aquél día y vuelvo a sentirlo todo... Tu supuesta traición, mis ilusiones rompiéndose en mil pedazos y tú... tu atrapado en ese árbol por culpa del engaño, de mi odio...  
  
"NO QUISE DESPERTAR LO QUE AYER TERMINO BUSCABA A CONTRAMANO MI POBRE CORAZON"  
  
Kikyo: Pero es tarde para nosotros, Inuyasha... Yo quisiera, pero ya no puedo. No somos los mismos que hace tanto tiempo atrás. Ya te dije, nuestro tiempo se terminó...  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo... no...  
  
"PERO LLEGUE A DESTIEMPO, NO TODO ES UNA FLOR NO TODO ES UN MILAGRO DE AMOR.."  
  
Kikyo: Sólo te pido que no me olvides, pase lo que pase...  
  
Inuyasha: No, no te olvidaré... Pero debo entender que no se puede volver atrás.  
  
Kikyo: No, no se puede... pero se puede perdonar.  
  
Inuyasha se sorprendió por las últimas palabras de Kikyo y también por la conversación que había mantenido con ella, conversación que debió haber ocurrido desde hacía mucho tiempo ya...  
  
"AMOR, MI ULTIMO AMOR CONTIGO SE ME FUE EL SUEÑO DE UNA VEZ... PERDON, FUE SIN QUERER... "  
  
Kikyo: Perdóname por todo, por sellarte aquél día... porque no hayamos podido cumplir nuestro sueño... porque si te lastimé, fue el destino, fue sin querer...  
  
CONTINUARÁ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
Hola!! Como están? Bueno, este fic es una idea loka mía (Yashi) y de Sesskago (Mandy). Más adelante van a ver porque estamos lokas, jajaja. Bueno, ambas se lo dedicamos a Kikyo-chan (estoy segura q este cap. te va a gustar, fui en contra mía pero traté de entender a Kikyo y creo q me salio bastante bien..espero tu opinión) y a Kikarita!!! Gracias x ser como sos con nosotras!. Sesskago se lo dedica especialmente a su amiga Dark porque la extraña muchiiiiiiiiisimo!! Y yo a Inu+Kago (Saris!). Antes de q me olvide la canción q da titulo al capitulo y aparece cada tanto en él es de Verano del 98 y se llama "Sin querer".  
  
bueno, esperamos sus reviews, comentarios, lo q sea, pero queremos saber su opinión!!!! 1 beso enorme!, nos vemos 


	2. A tu lado mmmm para siempre?

"SaKi" (destino):  
  
Segundo Capítulo:  
  
Por: YaShi  
  
********************** *********************** -Kagome...  
  
Kagome:- Eh?? Tú? Qué haces aquí?  
  
Naraku:- Kagome, no me temas... sólo vine para que sepas la verdad...  
  
Kagome: La verdad?  
  
Naraku:- Si... supuse que querrías saber que Inuyasha y Kikyo están juntos... ahora.  
  
A Naraku definitivamente no le conformaba todo el daño que había causado a quien sabe cuanta gente hasta ahora. No le bastaba haber arruinado la vida de Sango y separarla de Kohaku, tampoco la maldición que tenía en su mano el monje Miroku, ni la miserable muerte llena de odio, traición y desilusión que tuvo Kikyo, nada, nada le bastaba.  
  
La mente de Kagome era un ir y venir de ideas, ya no veía nada con claridad... no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Naraku fue a decirle eso? ¿Acaso él sabe lo que ella siente por Inuyasha? Inuyasha... cuando pensó en él cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho Naraku. Él estaba con ella... Kikyo, siempre Kikyo.  
  
-Ven conmigo, sígueme y lo veras...  
  
Kagome:- NO!!!! suéltame!!!!!! No quiero, no quiero ver a Inuyasha!!!!  
  
A Naraku no le importaron las palabras de Kagome, la agarro fuertemente del brazo y amenazándola con su vida, logró que esta caminara a su lado a donde él la guiaba. Las lágrimas características de Kagome no tardaron en aparecer, tanto por el miedo que le infundía estar con Naraku como por saber que vería nuevamente a Inuyasha cerca de Kikyo.  
  
A medida que iban avanzando en su caminar, por la cabeza de Kagome comenzó a sonar una triste canción, recordando el día en que decidió permanecer al lado de Inuyasha aceptando que él no la amaba, sino que amaba a... Kikyo...  
  
"Siempre voy a estar a tu lado no me importa nada más..."  
  
Ella le había prometido permanecer a su lado, pero parecía que a Inuyasha eso no le importaba demasiado. Al menos eso creía Kagome... Es que ella podía ver en Inuyasha cosas que quizás el resto no podía... Ella lo seguiría a donde fuera...  
  
"Pase lo que pase busques lo que busques hay un tesoro escondido en tu corazón"  
  
Inuyasha no la había elegido... sin embargo, ella lo había elegido a él y nada podría cambiar eso. Partiendo de las tontas peleas entre ellos hasta las grandes batallas contra demonios en busca de la perla ni el hecho de que él nunca la correspondería. Nada podría separarla de su lado mientras viviera...  
  
"Hagas lo que hagas elijas lo que elijas haya lo que haya esperando después de hoy Puedes abrir las alas y echarte a volar Siempre voy a estar a tu lado no me importa nada más"  
  
Definitivamente lo que más dolía y quizás si lograse separarla para siempre de él, era lo que estaba por ver. Porque dicen por ahí que no hay nada más difícil de hacer que ver a quien amas amando a alguien más... Pero ella quería su felicidad y tendría que aceptarlo porque sabía que muy en el fondo la felicidad era lo que Inuyasha secretamente también buscaba...  
  
"Vayas donde vayas, ames a quien ames Guardes el secreto que guardes en tu interior"  
  
Aunque si ni siquiera quinientos años habían logrado separarla de él, ella podría resistirlo todo, hasta los malos tratos de Inuyasha y su tonta forma de ser..."  
  
"Vivas donde vivas, llores o te rías Seas hombre o niño, da igual en tu corazón"  
  
Pero a veces se hacía tan difícil cumplir esa promesa... No, ya no podía dudarlo: Inuyasha podía permanecer tranquilo, ella no lo defraudaría. Quizás su corazón saldría destrozado o quizás después de todo lo que le tocaba vivir, ya no tendría más fuerzas para latir... pero ella no pensaba irse de su lado...  
  
"Puedes dormirte tranquilo y seguro, Puedes abrir las alas puedes cruzar el mar Siempre a tu lado voy a estar"  
  
Para cuando quiso reaccionar, se encontraban ya muy cerca del lugar donde estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo. Podía sentirlo. Naraku iba caminando delante de ella y aunque parezca increíble, la única vez que volteó a ver si lo seguía se encontró con las lágrimas de Kagome y su mirada perdida, fue entonces cuando volteó y decidió no observarla más. ¿Es que acaso él entendió aunque fuera un instante su dolor? Quizás él si entendía el amor no correspondido... o quizás ella estaba volviéndose loca de verdad. ¿Llegar a pensar que Naraku entendía el dolor de los demás? Si, definitivamente estaba loca...o tal vez no tanto...  
  
Cuando llegaron al pie del árbol en donde se encontraban Kikyo e Inuyasha, Naraku se escondió junto con Kagome para poder ver la escena... Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban abrazados... Kagome, destrozada. Kikyo se encontraba con la cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados y humedecidos. Inuyasha acariciando su cabello, diciéndole que la perdonaba y por sus adentros también derramando algunas lágrimas por ese amor que no pudo ser...  
  
Naraku no podía pedir más. Kagome lo estaba viendo y mientras escuchaba al hanyou decir que la perdonaba a Kikyo cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo un gran peso en su interior llamado tristeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una inmensa pena invadió su corazón. Imaginen como se sentirían al ver a la persona que aman abrazando a otra persona, a la que además ama y perdona de todo lo malo que pudo haber hecho. Un callejón sin salida... eso sintió. No había camino que no llevara al dolor creciente del rechazo y la pena que trae consigo el no ser correspondido. Encerrada en una prisión donde parecía no existir la felicidad y si existía era algo demasiado lejano y difícil de alcanzar...  
  
Intentó correr pero una fuerza superior la detuvo. Naraku la miraba extraño. Aunque todo indicaba que estaba disfrutando ante el daño producido, en sus ojos rojos se notaba un destello de pena y culpa, inconformidad en su interior. Parecía que él no hubiera querido hacerlo, él...  
  
-Kagome, no te muevas. Kagome:- ¿Qué? Naraku:- No... no puedes irte así. Kagome:- ¿Qué quieres? Ya me has lastimado lo suficiente, ahora déjame ir en paz. Naraku:- ¿Crees que la solución es marcharte corriendo como una niña? Kagome:- No se me ocurre otra cosa... Naraku:- Pues podrías acompañarme a mi castillo y alejarte para siempre de Inuyasha, es eso lo que quieres, o no? Kagome:-No, yo le prometí que estaría para siempre a su lado... Naraku:- Por favor! A ti te parece que a él le importa?  
  
¿Qué estaría planeando Naraku? De seguro no sería nada bueno, pero en ese momento no tenía muchas opciones. Le dolían no solo los ojos por llorar, sino que también le dolía el alma. No podía correr, no podía escapar... la única salida: Naraku.  
  
CONTINUARÁ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N/A: Hola a todos!!!!!! Después de varios días sin actualizar, acá les dejo el 2do. Capítulo de esta historia de Mandy (sesskago) y mía. Quizás en este cap. se les aclare un poco la loca idea que tenemos Mandy y yo para este fic. Esperamos que les guste y que nos dejen muchos reviewsssss!!! La canción que aparece en este cap. se llama "A tu lado" y es de Daniela Herrero. Ah!!!! Lo más importante! Muchísimas gracias a nuestros reviewers: SYREN 88, SAYITO!!!!!!!, SARA, KIKI, KIM LIM, KIRARITA (y KumiKo x supuesto..), HARU-HARU Y DARK!!!!!!! Cap. dedicado por mí (yashi) y estoy segura que tb por una Mandy contentísima a: LiSaNdRo ImAnOL (el primito recien nacido de Mandy!!!!!!!!) y yo especialmente me tomo el atrevimiento (sin consentimiento de mandy, pero bue. Jjejej ^^) de dedicárselo a my friend Martina T. GrAcHiAs, LoKa!!!!!!!!! 1 besho para todas, esperamos sus reviewssssssssssssssssss yashi - sesskago. 


	3. Junto a Naraku?

"Saki"  
  
Tercer capítulo: Junto a... Naraku??  
  
Por: Yashi  
  
Un ensordecedor sonido enmudeció el lugar y algo logró borrar su visión. Agua. Gotas de lluvias se deslizaban por su rostro obstaculizando la mirada confusa que sus ojos cafés expresaban. En su mente e interior no había paz. Sintiendo un gran peso en el pecho, se dio vuelta para dejar de ver ese triste paisaje de hojas secas cayendo por el viento y la lluvia alrededor de esas dos personas y lo más bajo que pudo susurró:  
  
-Naraku...  
  
Los truenos y las gotas como lágrimas no cesaban. La voz de la joven se perdía en el viento. Pero él la logró escuchar y así él también dejó de observar a Kikyo e Inuyasha, lo que a su parecer era algo realmente desagradable.  
  
-Yo... iré contigo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Harías eso por él?  
  
-Si me quedo contigo... ¿me prometes que no intentarás matarlo? ¿ que nunca más ni a Inuyasha ni a Kikyo los lastimarás?  
  
-Si... pero deberás quedarte para siempre-sentenció Naraku.  
  
Kagome solo lo pensó por unos segundos. ¿Era capaz de permanecer con Naraku para siempre solo por alejarse de Inuyasha y lograr así la felicidad del hanyou y Kikyo?  
  
-Te doy mi palabra- dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos. Sentía que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier instante...  
  
-Hecho- contestó decidido Naraku.  
  
Diciendo esto se elevó en su nube como había llegado pero llevándose consigo a Kagome. Al llegar a la torre del castillo de Naraku, Kagome pudo reaccionar y entonces las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Ella comenzó a llorar. Naraku volteó a verla.  
  
-Ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera. Jamás volveré a verlos y... no me pude despedir de él. Mientras Kagome decía estas palabras Naraku volteó su mirada hacia el piso, era extraño pero sintió tristeza... Él no había permitido que se despidiera de nadie, ni siquiera de sus amigos. Sus ojos reflejaban esa pena y culpa a tal punto que tuvo que voltearlos para que Kagome no lo advirtiera.  
  
-Te llevaré a tu habitación- dijo para evitar seguir con el aire de tristeza que había invadido el ambiente y sobre todo el corazón de Kagome.  
  
-Habitación? Pero creí que yo era tu prisionera...  
  
Naraku la interrumpió con un frío grito:  
  
-Acaso quieres quedarte en la torre????  
  
-No- contestó Kagome.  
  
-Sígueme...-fueron las últimas palabras de Naraku.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Iban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, cada uno más oscuro y lleno de figuras monstruosas y tenebrosas que el otro. El miedo y la tristeza iban creciendo en el interior de Kagome que miraba sorprendida y espantada su oscuro y nuevo hogar. En un momento la frustración, tristeza, miedo y soledad llegaron a su límite y entonces dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a Naraku que iba con una antorcha iluminando los pasillos y se había adelantado. Éste al escucharla volteó a verla y pudo ver como de sus ojos se escapaba una lágrima. Una más de las tantas que había derramado siempre y en especial ese día por culpa de Inuyasha. Ese pensamiento por primera vez causó tristeza e indignación a Naraku. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
  
-Eh... ésta será tu habitación. Espero que estés cómoda aquí ya que desde ahora este será tu hogar. Podrás ir a donde quieras dentro del castillo menos al sótano y al sector oeste.  
  
-¿Qué hay en el sector oeste?  
  
-ESTÁ PROHIBIDO!!!!!!!!-gritó Naraku para luego continuar- Cualquier cosa que necesites llama a mis sirvientes. Kohaku, Kanna y Kagura te atenderán. Ah, esta noche me acompañarás a cenar. ¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
  
El grito final de Naraku enmudeció hasta la tormenta que no había parado de caer, como tampoco lo hicieron las lágrimas de Kagome a partir de ese momento, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama que había en su nueva habitación... en su nuevo hogar... junto a Naraku...  
  
CONTINUARÁ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N/a: Mandy, aca estoy, actualizando nuestro fic como me lo pediste... Hoy en particular amanecí un poco depre, no me pregunten por qué... siento que todo lo escrito podría estar mejor y que está todo mal, así que mejor me dejo de dar vueltas y subo este cap... Quizás quedó medio corto y todavía no entiendan mucho, pero estoy segura de que algunos ya estarán entendiendo la idea de mandy y mía para este fic, que andaba un poko abandonado el pobre...asi q decidimos actualizar!! Sólo espero q los autores de "La bella y la bestia" y todo DISNEY no me demanden porque los diálogos y situaciones los saque de la película..jejeje es q estaba bueno, justo para este cap. del fic. Bueno, cambiando de tema y yendo a lo más importante: muchísimas gracias a los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kala: por que ni en broma? Sorprendida con este cap. no?? ^^ mil gracias x tu review, esperamos otro tuyo pronto!  
  
Kiki: andas muy desaparecida, nada de reviews en este y en ningun fic...esperamos q pronto aparezcas por el msn o te des una vuelta por ff o hispa asi sabemos q te parece este cap... te extrañamos! Besos  
  
Dark!, mil gracias x tu review, nos alegra q te guste y te sorprenda...seguro q este cap. tambien te va a sorprender...besos!!!!  
  
Yuna: gracias x el review!!!! Esperamos uno tuyo también en este cap, eh???  
  
Naty!!!!!!: gracias como siempre por tus reviews... aca tenes el cap. como querias, no fue muy pronto la actualizacion, pero bue......^^ ya queremos saber tu opinión!! Asi q review, please!  
  
Sara: espero q con este cap. se te aclare un poko la idea, para q veas que no es un Inu/alguien...es más bien un Kagome/alguien.....uy, creo q toy hablando de mas, jajaja. Igualmente ya te mande un mail contestándote el review, gracias x contestármelo tan rapido, te quiero y espero verte pronto (yashi).  
  
Gaby: si lo veia todo desde el kanna-tv (jjaja) no tenia gracia!!!! Ya habras entendido por que en este cap...... esperamos tu review prontis, tocaya!!!!!! Besos de mandy y mios  
  
P. Padilla: gracias x todos tus consejos, los tendremos en cuenta... y tb gracias x el review, por supuesto!!!!!!!! esperamos uno tuyo tb en este cap.  
  
Sayito: gracias x dejar review tb en este fic...a ver q te parece este cap.. besotes.  
  
Sobra decir q mandy y yo los queremos y deseamos un muy feliz año nuevo, tarde pero seguro, y esperamos muuuuuuuchos reviews!! Siiiiiiii jajja o como diria mandy, les mandamos a jakken para q los bese por no dejar review!! Yo yashi le digo q espero para el 9 de enero actualizar "Aun ahora"...y tratar de actualizar antes del 24, que me voy de vacaciones jejej ^^ y sobre este fic..supongo q por ahí andara, solo falta q mandy termine el cap. 5 para que pueda mandar pronto el 4.... Un beso enorme a todos!!!!!!! Esperamos sus reviews... 


	4. El sueño de Kagome y la trampa de Kikyo

Bueno,  hoy les traigo el capitulo nº 4... (perdón por las demoras U_U, sé que tardamos muchísimo en actualizar, pero con las vacaciones, monitores rotos y demás...) sólo espero que la espera haya valido la pena...

Este cap. se lo dedico a mi amiga **Kikio-chan** ^^ que cumplió los 15!!!!!! jajaja y a todos los que leen este fic que con tanto cariño 

hacemos gaby y yo ^^... El título del cap. quedó como título de la serie de anime, cierto?  parece el capitulo ese q se llama 

"La voz de Kagome y el beso de Kikyo" o algo así, no? jajja, pero bueno, queda bien con el capítulo... 

Sin más, espero que les guste... Su amiga Sesskago.

"Saki" 

Cuarto capitulo: _"El sueño de Kagome y la trampa de Kikyo"_

Por:  **Sesskago**

Kagome se recostó en su lecho. De su rostro caían gotas de agua salada... si,  lágrimas. 

Esto sucedía porque había perdido todo... su familia, sus amigos, a  su libertad, a Inuyasha...

todo por su cobardía, ya que debió haberse enfrentado a Naraku y haber dicho "NO", pero no, no fue lo 

suficientemente fuerte..."Naraku es un malvado- pensó- Pobre Onigumo que es controlado por ese demonio"

Como lo dice su nombre... es un infierno (naraku significa infierno... gracias kirarita ^_^*).

Volvamos al ser recostado en eso que denominan cama... como extrañaría su colchón y sus almohadas, pero ese 

era ahora su hogar...su maldito hogar. Las lágrimas fluían tal arroyo en tempestad... pero el cansancio la derrotó...

cayó en un sueño, un maldito sueño......

************************SUEÑO DE KAGOME**************************************

Kagome:- Inuyasha!!!!!! ¿Dónde estas?? Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ella se encontraba en medio del bosque pero de repente...

Kagome: "al fin te encuentro, razón de mi existencia, pero ¿cómo?, estás con...Kikio?? Y_Y 

(aparecen las lágrimas)

En efecto era eso lo que estaba frente a sus ya cristalinos ojos, Inuyasha y Kikyo por acercarse...

pero por la mente de Kagome pasaba lo siguiente:..

Kagome:- "ese insignificante ser del infierno te enlaza con sus rígidos y desahuciados brazos y tú .. y tú le correspondes???....como es posible si tú eres mi razón de resistir en esta dura y amarga vida...como es posible 

que te sientas protegido por ese inerte y maldito ser...ella no merece tu bendito sentimiento, el cual me mantiene 

en pie y me da el oxígeno, el cual en este miserable momento de visión no quiero".......

Pero en ese instante Kikio se le acerca a Inuyasha, lo abraza y  ambos se dicen que se aman.....

Kagome: "deseo desintegrar este momento y que mi inepto pensamiento me engañe y que tú no la ames y que correspondas este incontrolable e incesante sentimiento aclarado al tener la maligna y torturadora imagen de 

este..."

En ese momento se congela el tiempo con la imagen de.....

Kagome: ¡¡¡¡NO LA BESES,  TE AMO!!!!!!

 El  tiempo vuelve a su normalidad... pero ya es tarde Inuyasha ya correspondió el beso...

demasiado tarde para su amor....

Kagome: "Listo,  ya deshabilité el espacio en el que habitaba este bendito pero no correspondido amor...."

Inuyasha y Kikyo hicieron caso omiso a las anteriores palabras de Kagome... ni la notaron

Kagome: " Ya es tarde, las luces de mi alma se apagaron... le correspondiste a ese maldito ser en mi vida...

adiós, no deseo que gastes tu mirada como mariposa, en detenerse sobre una desahuciada alma, no, no más,

 adiós amor y que tu alma brille hasta que un día tu luz se apague pero ese día yo y solo yo te abrasaré"  

(uy que vengativa la chica)  

En ese mísero momento la prospera unión no se percató del abandono del alma del único expectante...

Si, Kagome había muerto......

*****************************************fin del sueño*******************************

kagome:- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....uf era solo un sueño..pero se veía tan real... no será una superstición?..

espero que no...

pun...pun..(sonido de la puerta...sé que es malo, pero como se hace???)

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de una habitación de la cual provenían zumbidos...deberían ser las abejas de naraku..

¿?:- adelante kagura....kana acérquense....

kagura: _" ahora que quiere?...que tiene harta con eso de kagura haz esto, kagura haz lo otro....UY!!! y ese maldito... más que maldito, quiero decir atractivo, musculoso, talentoso, fuerte...sesshoumaru..^__^* aaaaaaaaa sesshoumaru"_ ()_() (carita de enamorada es esta ()_()...^_^*)......

(yop:- que me disculpen los anti sess.....pero ¿que esperaban? es el maaas liiindo de todos...y lo sigue inu...^_^*..J 

sess:- SI!!! ^__^* yo soy el mas fuerte y lindo merezco el papel principal...

yop:_ si!!!

Sess:-merezco todas las chicas

Yop:_- siiiii!!!

Sess:- merezco la espada de inu..

Todos: NOOOOO!!! ¬_¬ te querés hacer el vivo vos???

Sess:- no pueden decir que no lo intenté ^__^*

Inu:- jajajajaja conmigo nadie puede... jajajajaj te gano sucio feo y débil sess...

Kagome: ABAJO!!!!!!... perdón inu este "abajo" fue sin querer ^__^*...se lo dedico a toooodas las amantes 

de sess..ya que el 100pre gana y no es sucio ni débil ^__^*  es más....es hermoso!!!!!!!!!

Yo: bueno,  bueno...sigamos con el fic que sino lo termino pronto, Yashi me mata .... ^___^* )

Naraku:- Kagura, vigila a  Inuyasha...y tú, Kaana, cuida y ayuda a Kagome... y que no baje a cenar 

ya que tuvo un sueño no muy lindo ...

Kagura:- Naraku...¿se puede saber para qué quieres que vigile a Inuyasha???¬¬

Naraku :- para....

********************* con inuyasha***************************

Kikio: "Naraku se fue con Kagome... Es momento de que haga mi plan...jajajaj"

Inuyasha: "Ese es el olor de Kagome..ja, no me importa...¿qué digo?  Si que me importa...."

Inuyasha:- Kikio, debo irme,  es que Kagome...

Kikio:- si, pero ya es tarde no siento su presencia... deja que te ayude a buscarla.....

Inuyasha: si, gracias Kikio... Yo sabía que podía contar contigo para todo, no como dicen mis amigos que 

no confié en ti ya que me clavarás un puñal por detrás...

Eso nunca, mi amor, yo te amo y nunca haría eso- dijo Kikio, con una falsa sonrisa... 

Al rato en el pozo..........

Kikio:- jajajajajajaj gracias a Dios que estoy muerta y pude tele-transportarme sino Inuyasha llegaría antes...

bueno a lo que vine....... "Dioses del tiempo... presente y futuro no deben unirse... Dioses del tiempo sellen 

con su poder este pozo y que no sea posible cruzarlo".....jajajajajajajjajajajaaj 

Al rato:

Inuyasha:- Kikyo,  la encontraste????

Kikio:- Inuyasha, te tengo una mala noticia...Kagome atravesó el poso y lo selló Y_Y*

Yo... no llegué a tiempo... hice lo que pude pero ella me dijo que prefería irse que verte  con una muerta de cuarta...Y__Y* buuuuaaaa y que te odiaba y no deseaba verte feliz si eso significa que estés con una muerta

...te odia....Y___Y* buuuaaaaa me lastimo muuucho lo que dijo, Inuyasha....buuuuaaaaaaaaa

Inuyasha:- No te preocupes, mi linda Kikio yo no le daré ningún significado a ella.  No existió ni existirá 

en mi vida (tonto ¬¬)

Kikio: "Perfecto, cayó en mi trampa"

Pun pun (parece que hoy es el día de golpear las puertas)

¿?:- adelante???

¿?:- tome esto...

¿?:- tu eres...

CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/a by Sesskago: bueno les gusto??? A mí si ^^ jajaja suerte y reviews please... y gracias... muchísimas gracias a los que nos 

dejan reviews día a día ^^

su amiga sesskago...

N/a by Yashi: Les pido mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar... espero que nos sepan perdonar ^^ 

Quiero, además de pedir perdón jeje, agradecer a: **Kim Lin **(Natulys!)**, Arestelwen, Yuna Aoki, Gin_Potter, Sheila, Inu+Kago**

(Sara!)**, Blue Ningyo, Coolis17, Kaby, Sayito, Iya-corazón ^^, La pequeña Paulina y a Tsuki-chan, **por sus valiosos reviews... Esperamos que en este cap. también recibamos algunos suyos, como también de vos que estás leyendo pero no dejas review... 

Si, ya sé que se parecía  a la Bella  y la Bestia, en las notas de autor de ese cap. lo aclaré... 

bueno, gente, les agradezco muchísimo tu atención, el simple hecho de leer lo que  Mandy  y yo escribimos, y más si nos hacen llegar

 su opinión a través de un lindo review... besos, nos vemos, y espero la próxima vez no tardar tanto en actualizar...

 Por lo pronto, les digo que el cap. 8 de "Aun Ahora", lo subo el 14 de marzo y  que si quieren, pueden leer 

_"De amor ya nadie muere"_, mi fic regalo para Kikyo-chan, que recibí pokos review... tan feo estuvo?? Me gustaría que si pueden le 

peguen una leída y me dejen sus reviews.... Besos, nus vemos! Yashi.


End file.
